


Together

by AkiraLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash would put the Blue Team back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here <3 Blog: http://candidlydispleased.tumblr.com/

Washington had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to take Blue Team into his hands. They had no clue how to follow orders, and they were some of the dumbest people he had ever met. Tucker was lazy as all hell and and he never stopped complaining. Caboose had this habit of running off, and even though he listened to the orders Wash gave he always found a way to mess up.

Like today for instance Wash had told Tucker to do laps around the area, and had later found Grif and him lounging around doing absolutely nothing but smoking cigarettes and shoving snack cakes down their throats. Wash had proceeded to yell at Grif for influencing his men and dragged Tucker away.

Caboose on the other hand had disappeared which nowadays he did often. Wash often found him building structures, and a few times he seemed to be trying to rebuild the Epsilon unit. After a while though he had given up, just opting to build little robots, and talking to them for hours on end.

One day he told them to do whatever they wanted,and later he found Tucker sniper rifle in hand staring off through the scope towards Red Base. Tucker would occasionally look over his shoulder almost as if he was expecting someone to show up, and take the gun away.

Caboose was found near the tanks talking to them, even though Shelia had long ago left the place, he still happily chatted, and much like Tucker he would look around, as if suspecting to get yelled at for talking to the tanks.

It was a days later that Washington realized that they weren’t waiting for Wash to yell at them or take their guns. They were waiting for Church, they were waiting for him to tell Tucker to give him the damn sniper rifle even though he can’t shoot it, and for him to tell Caboose to leave Shelia alone because if he got shot by the tank he would murder him.

Even though they pretended Church wasn’t that important, he was what held them together, he had led them on the dumbest adventures, and saved them. Even through all the screaming, and screw-ups he had cared, he had fought for them and died for them, and he came back to life to do it again. Every time Church had gone, they had searched for him, and they had brought him back, even if he was kicking and screaming the whole way. They still did it.

When Wash had started this he had doubts about the team, he had thought they hated each other, and would never die for one another, but now it was so obvious. They would die for each other, and they would die a thousand times over for one another. In Church’s case he did.

Blue Team had been through a lot, and they were broken. Broken beyond repair. Wash had once thought he was broken, but then he met them, and they fixed, gave him hope, and made him laugh and smile more than he ever had. Washington decided he would fix them, make them family again, and even though they would never be the same, they could still be ok.


End file.
